User blog:Nin10doGMod/The Elements of Insanity Fanfic
''NOTE: This fanfic is originally written by fluttershy565276.'' Chapter 1: What about Pinkis?! "Rarifruit have you heard about well you know what Pinkis cupcake did last night?" "Fluttershout what are you talking about?" "um well if you don't know i'm not alloud to say anything" "WHAT THE H*** IS IT FLUTTERSHOUT! "but i cant say anything something bad will happen to me" "wha- WHAT! "if you don't know um come close to my ear" "uh are you gonna...." "no i promise i wont scream" "okay than..." -Rarifruit comes close to Fluttershout- -Fluttershout whispers:don't tell anyone this i know someone who knows it okay and that pony's name is Rainbine- "Rainbine? "yes go to her to know it but don't i mean don't tell anyone this after you heard it" "um okay i promise" "good see ya later i got to talk to Brutal about something privite" -Fluttershout flys away- "-sighs- should i go to Rainbine i mean it might be serious but what if they just want to scare me" -Rainbine's voice is in the distance:Pinkis i know what you did last night!- "oh Dashie you should have never told Fluttershout i mean i would eat her but why waste my time on someone that is pathetic..... so i make a promise next pony you tell will be dead -laughs- so my advice don't tell anyone" "uh ye-yes Pinkis -nervous smile- Chapter 2: Pinkis killer "uh Rarifruit!? "-getting ready to shout- uh uh" "shhhh whatever you do just don't scream! "okay -takes a breath- "there Rarifruit you okay? "yes AHHHHH! "RARIFRUIT WHAT DID I TELL YOU DON'T SCREAM YOU DID IT TOHUGH GOD LISTEN TO ME RUN! "but i'm sorry Rainbine! "RUN! RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN PINKIS IS NOT ON OUR SIDE I CAN TELL! "but Rainbine i came here to tell you something what the H*** IS GOING ON?! "shhhhhhh hide than just run and hide Pinkis will come and get you ju- "Dashie..... looks like you didin't listen to me you know what that means...." "Pinkis please don't eat Rarifruit! "well i wasen't just gonna eat her -evil grin- i'm gonna eat you too -laughs- you should see the look on your face so scared well Rainbine you should have known i am Pinkis cupcake for a reason -laughs-" "Pinkis please don't eat us! "wow you are really scared this will be intresting than -laughs again-" -Rarifruit jumps on Pinkis- "stay away from us Pinkis! "oh look Rarifruit decided to come out just to save her friend Rainbine or maybe you arn't friends but your just something else -laughs- GAY! "grrr i am not gay she is a friend and so are you but maybe i wont be your fri- -Pinkis grabs chainsaw- "shut up Rarifruit! -laughs-" Chapter 3: Fluttershout WTF "she's got a chainsaw! "oh thanks for noticing Rarifruit -laughs-" "Rarifruit i wont let her eat you or me! "O_O" "what Pinkis whats that face for?! "you totally are gay you like Rarifruit! -laughs-" "yeah well so what if i do! "wait what Rainbine you what!? "i'm not i'm just trying to trick her...." "yeah um you can let go of me now..." "-laughs- hahahahah you are XD i knew it! "shut up Pinkis you are too! "get away from me Rainbine..." "Rarifruit you don't actully believe this do you? "i don't know what to believe anymore..." "Rarifruit Pinkis is lying i'm not that i promise" -Fluttershout is behind Pinkis- "WHY DON'T YOU LAUGH AT YOUR OWN SELF PINKIS! "Fluttershout hello you came in just the right time they are fighting -laughs-" "yeah Pinkis your not with us i know so you can just take your little laughing butt away NOW! "O_O look Fluttershout i am with ya'll you guys just casted me out" "we never did that! "well you guys barly talk to me..." "oh GROW UP PINKIS NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS CAUSE ALL YOU ARE IS GRRRR F****** S*** THATS WHAT YOU ARE! Chapter 4: Fluttershout in love "what did you just say to me Fluttershout?! "you heard me i don't need to say it again do i? "um Pinkis and Fluttershout why are you suddenly fighting? "i'm trying to save you idiot and if you don't notice Rarifruit Rainbines waiting for you" "oh -blushes- she is is she" "um yes Rarifruit are you okay? "yes i'm fine" "O_O Rarifruit i'm getting some sort of strange feeling that you- "NO I DON'T LIKE HER -is still blushing- I just am surprized she's waiting for me -nervous smile- "Rarifruit you know i don't care if you like her i'm just confused do you? "WHY THE H*** DO YOU THINK I DO? "don't yell at me and just go" "hey Rarifruit come over here! "um -blushes again- yes Rainbine oh and i have something to tell you" "oh really thats nice -blushes-" "yeah um come over here" "Fluttershout are you seeing this they are both gay" "SHUT THE F*** UP LET THEM BE! "wow are you gay cause you seem really intrested into this? "excuse you no i just kinda like love i dont know why though" "are you serious Fluttershout you like chick flicks -laughs-" "it's not funny just sometimes i wish i had a coltfriend" "ohhhh Fluttershout in love..." "shut up well i am really in love cause well -blushes- i may have someone" "WHAT?! who is the guy! "i'm not telling you you might eat him" "no i wont i kinda like love you anyway whats his name? "-sigh- his name is creepigie...." "-gasps- you like him or love him? "i love him with all my evil heart" Chapter 5: Endario gonna be a dad "so Rarifruit what did you want to tell me -gets exited-" "oh well um thank you for almost saving me and i am in love with somepony" "oh really who are you in love with and is she standing right here? "what no it's a he why would you think it's a she? "oh um -embaressed- i don't know i always thought of you well you know" "you thought of me that way no it's a he" "whats his name -powers down-" "Endario and are you okay Rainbine? "oh uh yes of course heh heh" "Rainbine i know you like me bu-" "Rarifruit Rarifruit! "what? "guess what? "what Pinkis? "you know Endario well someones in love with his brother" "-spits out drink- WHO?! "Fluttershout'" "wait what are you telling me Fluttershout loves Creepigie? "yup but i'm sad now" "why? "cause i had a crush on him for a very long time turns out he saved her and they went on a date" "they went on a date?! "yup..." "well Pinkis thanks for visiting but me and Rarifruit are talking privitly now so please leave" "um Rainbine we are finished talking" "we are? "ye- "Rarifruit dear" "En- En- Endario! "Rarifruit how have you been? "good good um Endario i have a confession to make i'm i'm well you see" "Rarifruit your stomach is big! "of course cause i'm pregnet" "really" "yes and i'm pregnet with you" "i'm gonna be a dad?! "yes" "i always wanted to be a dad i promise i'll be the best dad ever Rarifruit! Chapter 6: The kids were born "AHHHH! "just hold on Rarifruit your almost there" "HOLD ON GAH IT HURTS! 10 minutes later... "they are beutiful a awful memoury i had to go thorugh though" "so Rarifruit what are you gonna name are children? "hmmm the black one will be Endaria and the white one will be Flourice" "those are beutiful" "thank you for liking my names i picked" "your-" "I HEARD SOMEPONY HAD KIDS TODAY! "BRUTALIGHT SPARCAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? "i heard you had ahh there they are what did you name them? "and why do you care? "i just do what did you name them? "well -points- this is Endaria and this is Flourice" "cool names but are you gonna get caught up in this than focous on your insanity work? "oh never Brutalight i will always do my insanity work it's just i want to focus on my kids for a couple of days" "GRR don't you have your boy toy Endario? "how dare you say that and i want to take care of them too" -Rainbine walks in with Fluttershout and Pinkis cupcake- "awwwww they are beutiful and hopefully they are evil" "of course they are Pinkis i would never love my daughers if they wern't evil" "good" "oh hi Rainbine..." "hi Rarifruit so these are your kids" "yup this is-" "ive only heard there name a hundred times no pony else has to hear it! "oh okay than well do you like them? "their alright i guess" "Rainbine may i speak to you in privite? "oh now you wanna talk fine" "Rainbine why are you acting like a b**** infront of my new family! "did you just call me a b****? "yes now why are you acting this way i already told you this was coming you seemed fine but now you seem like you don't give a f***" "maybe cause i really don't" "-gasps- so you don't like them! "i never said that anyways we have work to do so get to it" "i'm spending time with my kids that you don't seem to care about! Chapter 7: Rarifruit and Rainbine "Flourice come on your doing it wrong! "what am i doing wrong!? "youe supposed to scare me and i'm not scared one bit" "ugh cant you just scare me" "no because one day when your fighting you need to prepare and i'm deffently prepared better than you" "hey you too what are you guys doing? "preparing for battle mom" "really Flourice how are you doing with it? "she's doing awful i'm not scared one bit! "i asked Flourice not you! "bad like she said..." "don't worry i'm sure you'll get it soon" "yeah more like never" "Endaria stop being mean to your sister! "i was just saying the truth" "yeah well the truth hurts! -Rainbine flys down to kids and Rarifruit- "hey guys you may not know me yet but i'm Rainbine" "cool name" "thanks Endaria i think" "how did you know? "i know your mom were friends" "oh well than want to join us for battle? "no thanks i already know my battle moves been doing them since i was a filly" "i bet your legendary" "i could be" "Rainbine can you come here for a second? "pfff your mother wants me ugh better see what she wants" "okay" "what Rarifruit i'm just meeting your kids like you wanted what now? "stay away from them they don't need you to teach them stuff they need me! "oh whatever Rarifruit i'm just trying to get to know them and here you are fighting with me with something that doesen't even matter! "doesen't matter so your just doing this cause your bored is that why your doing this! "no i promise that that's not the reason" "than what is the reason! "if i tell you you would never love me again" "i never loved you" "whatever you want to know i- Chapter 8: Whoa Rainbine! "what were you gonna say Rainbine! "i'm not telling it's just pathetic go worry about your own life! "yeah i think i will now that i have children and a husband i will! "i don't really care about your life so quit telling me about it i already know about your f******* life so just shut the h*** up! "-gasps- your mean and rude and i think you should just go now! -Fluttershout comes down- "i would stop fighting if i were you because things are gonna get really bloody if you don't stop fighting" "shut up Fluttershout your just like Rarifruit annoying i wish i never found you guys and i wish i would have just killed you when i had the chance well you know i can still kill you so i think i'm gonna do that right now" "-gasps- i have kids -cries- please don't they need me! "whoa Rainbine calm down please she has everything going for her right please don't kill her" "i wasen't just gonna kill her i'm gonna kill you too! "no i have stuff in my life i wanna acomplish i'm dating Creepigie and i want my own kids too please don't kill me! "-cries with Fluttershout- i want to live i want everyone to live it's just not fair! "well my life isin't fair eiether and people should live the way i live! "no they shoulden't please Rainbine don't kill us! -Pinkis comes- "whoa what's happening! "-shoots gun at Pinkis but missed-" "whoa Rainbine did you just try to shoot me!? "yes and this time i wont miss! "whoa Rainbine stop what's going on i'm confused and she just tried to kill me! "we know -both crying-" "what's happening Rainbine are you trying to kill us! "yes everyone needs to die and go to h***! "i don't wanna go to h**** but i want you to tell me why you fell this way! -Brutalight sparcake comes in- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RAINBINE! "BRUTALIGHT! -hugs- YOUR SAVING US! "WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON WITH RAINBINE! "i don't know she just keeps saying she's gonna kill us! "RAINBINE WHY THE H*** WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL THEM! "-shoots Brutalight but misses-" "did you just try to shoot me i'm your leader and i will rip your f****** head off if you try to f****** do that again! "good maybe it would do me better" "GRRR why do you wanna kill them what did they ever do to you! and what did i ever do to you! "Rarifruit started this fight blame her! "no i wont cause your the one that tried to shoot me! "yeah and me! -Endaria and Flourice come and se their mother on the floor crying- "mom whats happening are you okay?! "dears run don't ever come back here i'll be fine! "Flourice i told you pratice your moves because this is why! "mommy i don't want to leave and i'm sorry i didin't pratice! -cries-" "go to your father now he'll save you! "no he wont i'll save you! "honey i'm fine! "no your not your on the floor crying cause she's gonna kill you! "why is your kids here Rarifruit-" -Endaria jumps on Rainbines head and rips it off- -all go O_O- "did you just kill Rainbine! "yes and luckly your safe all of you" "she killed Rainbine one of our friends! Chapter 9: R.I.P. Rainbine "thanks for every insanity for coming to Rainbine's funerel i really apprechiate it" -Fluttershout comes on the stage- "i witnessed the awful memory when Rainbine died today i'll show you a little clip of what Rainbine said to me before she died that made me feel safe -shows clip it says:"Fluttershout don't worry no matter what anypony says your amazing who cares what other ponys say about you now come on let's kick some a**!- it was amazing of how she tolf me to be myself but than started cussing at me before Rarifruits daughter jumped on her and riped her head off" -Pinkis comes on the stage- "everypony i knew Rainbine well when she tried to shoot me i was h*** on wheels i decided should i kill her but than Rarifruit's daughter ripped her heard off so yeah i was okay than" -Applepills comes on stage- "uh what are we talking about i wasen't here" -Brutalight sparcake comes on stage- "Rainbine was well she used to be Rainbow Dash and i hated her for shooting me but than i found i was alive and than they turned me to an insanity and i was loving life so when i heard Rainbine was gonna kill my elements of insanity crew i got really mad and said bad things to her but than i saw Rarifruits daughter jump right on her like a evil element should and ripped her head off it was a very intresting memory but now we need another element to be Rainbine so who will do it anypony? "uh Brutalight everypony here is a element of insanity" "oh well than forget what i said -smiles-"okay than thank you for showing kindness i guess? after the funerel "well that's it funerels done and so is Rainbine" "yeah..." "Rarifruit are you okay? "no Fluttershout we lost one of our insanity elements plus friend than she bacame like this and my daughter jumped on her head and ripped it off so which meand she killed her so i'm really upset right now and she is grounded" "wait Rarifruit you cant ground her she did amazing infact she can take over Rainbine's element" "what Endaria? no no no no no! "why not?! "because Brutalight sparcake she is gonna be grounded and even if she was a element jelousy would spark into Flourice and she would proboly try to kill her sister Endaria now did you ever think of that Brutalight sparcake" "i guess not" "yeah well um i'm gonna go home and good riddance" -lights shines and a blue pegesaus comes out from under the ground- "what was that!? "-gasps- R-R-Rainbine! "did you miss me Rarifruit? -laughs-" Chapter 10: You're alive Rainbine! "Rainbine what are you doing here your dead! "no i'm not oh and thanks for the funerel that didin't even happen -laughs- you guys were so scared you thought i died -laughs again-" "Rainbine that's not funny you lied to us you lied to me mostly" "yeah well you sure care about me since you made a very long speech about me -blinks eyes-" "i did cause i thought you were gone not because i like you or something! "oh my god Rarifruit just admit it you have feelings for me" "no i don't infact i don't understand why you think i do cause i don't i watched with my own eyes that my daughter ripped your head off how are you alive! "well somepony had a dream about me last night and i was so happy cause that somepony was you and you whisperd i love you so heven gave me a chance to live again" "what i never said that! "yeah you did cause i'm right here arn't i? "yes but i never said that stop making lies they are all lies what you speak of is lies! "they arn't lies pinoccio -laughs- they are really true" -Fluttershout pats Rarifruit- "Rarifruit whatever you feel just say the truth" "but i am the truth is i don't like Rainbine she is a friend not a freaken date! "okay than Rainbine get it out of your head she doesen't like you end of story move on to another girl or boy or whatever" "i'm not gay" "--Rarifruit mutters:yes you are your saying i like you and your showing your feelings to me about it i heard you say it that you love me-" "shut up Rarifruit i heard you mutter that" "so it's true you do like me but i don't like you so get that in your little think robot head! "fine i will oh and also i hate you" "is that all your gonna say god just leave me alone i don't even want to be your friend anymore" "fine no friend no date no nothing! "yeah no nothing now i kinda am proud of my daughter for ripping your head off! "hey you too stop fighting please it's getting very annoying i cant even here my shout! "really Fluttershout? "yes now stop it your acting like little fillys fighting over a stupid toy! Chapter 11: Kiss Kiss Rarifruit "NO! STOP RAINBINE OR SHE'S GONNA SHOUT! "your the one fighting with me! "god for the love of Celestia shut the f*** up! -both go O_O- "you just cussed at us! "of course i did you two didin't shut up! "well we will now and plus i'm leaving i'm going to my kids that i love and care about and my husband most" "wait Rarifruit your leaving that quick i thought you wanted to argue more? "wait WHAT YOU WANT TO ARGUE NO WONDER YOU KEEP SHOUTING AT ME YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD! "wait Rainbine is this true? "uh uh -blushes- n-n-nope -nervous smile-" "GRRRR YOU NEED TO GO TO H*** NOW YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE ME MAD!? "i'm sorry Rarifruit i just your so romantic when you yell it's just oh i shouldent be saying this..." "omg are you really go-" "-kisses Rarifruit out of noware than flys away fast regretting what she did-" "uh -blushes- WHAT THE H***! "did she just-" "-runs away into the woods and cries-" -Brutalight sparcake flies down- "i just saw what happend and uh uhhhhh what was that-" "i don't even know what happend eiether please don't talk to me about this" "okay than so you think she'll be fine? "i don't know and i just said-" "i know sorry i'm just worried about those two i mean why would Rainbine suddenly have feelings for her if she didin't then? "god Brutalight Sparcake i don't know that's what ive been trying to tell you i don't know whats going on between them! Chapter 12: O____O wat!? "-see's Rarifruit crying and flies down next to her-" "-crying- why would you do that when you know i have a husband dash! -cries more- what am i going to do-" "hi -smiles worrying-" "what are you doing here! "shhhh i'm not gonna say anything bad..." "-gulps- well you sure did embaress me! -cries-" "shh don't cry everything will be okay" "really but you embarresed me infront of everyone" "well i didin't mean to -smiles-" "-leans in forward to Rainbine's lips- "-does same but to Rarifruit- are you sure about this? "postitive -kisses-" "-kisses-" -Fluttershout watches them- "-gasps- they are kissing! but what about Endario! "-kisses harder on Rainbine-" "-does same and smiles while doing it- wait are we gonna get pregnet? "well eiether of us can" "wait! -stops kissing- what if someone's watching us right now they could tell Endario or your kids! "you worry to much -takes clothes off-" "NO! STOP! I CANT DO THIS NOT TO YOUR FAMILY OR MINE! "what are you talking about Rainbine? "your not Rarifruit i just relized Rarifruit would never kiss me and go crazy" "uh -nervous smile- what are you talking about! "your not Rarifruit alright start talking! "-gulp- alright fine! -takes disguse off and is Pinkis cupcake- there you happy i'm gay! and i always loved you! "-blushes but than gets mad- how can i ever forgive you you just lied to me right now i thought you really were Rarifruit but then just a second i rememberd what Rarifruit said to me and i'll never forget it she is at home isin't she she is with her kids isin't she! "well uh yeah -gulps-" "-cries- i love Rarifruit and you ended up as Pinkis cupcake someone i don't love -sigh- just go" "but Rainbine i didin't" "GO! The End todays story was really really idk random it's what i think of my imagination so don't get all werid XD Category:Blog posts